Change will Come
by Majicko444
Summary: All through Hogwarts, Lily Evans and Miranda Marko have been best friends, and Miranda has always been friends with James and the Maruaders. But most important, Miranda was close friends with the Maruaders Favorite Victum. Or maybe they mean more to each


Forth years gathered around the message board in the Gryffindor Common room. "Excellent!" Sirius commented upon the notice. "Slyterins and Gryffindors. A weekend at Hogsmeed." "Great! I need to restock anyway!" James said with a grin. Lily and Miranda looked at the noticed, then at each other. "Oh dear! You just know there's going to be trouble." Lily said, looking at Sirius and James, who were already plotting. Miranda nodded fervently, then checked her watch. "Oh! I've got to go!" "Where?" Lily asked, "The library, I promised Severus I'd meet him there. He's helping me with some potion's homework." Miranda said with a blush. "Snape! You're meeting that worm?" Sirius questioned, looking down at Miranda. "Yes, Sirius, unlike you, I don't hate him." Lily giggled from behind her. "You know, Mir, you and Severus would make a good couple." James said, his arms around Lily's waist. Miranda gave James a look. "We're just friends!" "Yeah, besides. Mir wouldn't be a traitor to Gryffindor, dating a Slytherin, would ya." Miranda gave Sirius a look. "Sirius, didn't you just hear me. We're just friends! Now I've got to go." She said, grabbing her back and heading for the door. The three friends watched the red head go.

Severus Snape checked his watch again and heard footsteps running his way. He looked up to see Miranda jogging towards him with a warm smile on her face. "You're late." Severus said tonelessly. Miranda gave him a look. "By what, 5 minutes?" Miranda said, with a look. Severus wrinkled his nose. Miranda grinned. "Come on, we don't have a lot time before dinner." She said, taking her bag over to a table. Severus followed, flopping down besides her. "I've gotten these books to review over." Severus said, handing Miranda four thick books. "Do you intend on keep us here all week, Severus?" Miranda asked, eyeing the books, then looking at the Slytherin. Severus flashed her a grin. "Wouldn't be to bad would it?" He asked. Miranda felt her cheeks flush. "Severus." "If you'll look at this one first, it's got the recipes we've been working on in class." Severus said, changing the subject, taking the book and opening it, pointing to the pages. Miranda looked at him for a long moment, before turning to the books. And as the hours went by, Severus explained each recipe. "If you succeed in keeping the color straight tomorrow, I'll be surprised." Severus told her with another grin. Miranda playfully smacked him in the arm, before shaking her head. Severus moved a thicker book over in front of them. "This one has more advanced potions." Miranda flipped through the book and stopped, looking at one labeled, 'Life Draining Potion.' "Did you get this from the restricted section?" She asked him. Severus shrugged. "It's not like I'd have a problem of getting it. I'm Professor Boyles' favorite student." He said offhandedly, as if it was no big deal. Miranda frowned, but Severus seemed to shrug it off. He began explaining the uses and properties of these potions and they fell into a deep conversation, when Severus looked at his watch. "Oh dear." "What is it?" Miranda asked. "We've been here, nearly three hours. Past supper." Miranda sighed. "I'm not surprised." Severus looked thoughtful. "Hold on and wait here." Severus said, getting up. He disappeared out of sight. Miranda blinked, and wondered where he could have gone to.

She was sitting, tapping her quill on the table top, when Severus appeared some time later with a tray. Stacked on top, were sandwiches, cheese and fruit. It also had two goblets of pumpkin juice. Severus grinned. "Got it from the kitchen." Miranda gave him a look. "You actually know where the kitchen is?" "Yeah, been there a couple time." Severus explained, sitting the tray down. "You never ceases to amaze me, Severus." Miranda said with a smile, taking a piece of cheese. Severus grinned, sitting back down. "All right, I can handle eating in here, but if you let us go past lights out, Severus, you're going to get an ear full and I don't want to get caught by Dumbledore, or Boyles." Miranda said as they fell back into reading the books and eating their dinner.

By nine that evening, Miranda's head had some many potions running through it, she didn't even know were to begin. She yawned. "I think that's enough for tonight." Severus said, closing the book. Miranda looked at her own watch, with another yawn. "Oh, it's nearly lights out." She said, standing. "I'll walk you back to your hall." Severus said. Miranda gave him a look. "Severus, you know better, you can't get anywhere near the Gryffindor tower. Besides, if Sirius and James find you." "I think I can handle Black and Potter." Severus said with a half glare. Miranda sighed. "Severus, you should just ignore them." She said, putting her parchment back into her bag. "If they'd ignore me." Severus said, getting up.

As they walked out of the library, Miranda tried to find something to talk about. "So, Sevvie," He gave her a cold look at his nickname, Miranda ignored it. "Are you going to Hogmeade this weekend?" She asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. There's no reason to go." Severus said. "There's lots of reasons to go. Aren't Lucius and Gallagher going?" Severus shrugged again. Miranda looked at the tall 14 year old, with the shoulder length onyx black hair, his pale skin and nearly black eyes. She realized she was staring at him, when he looked down at her. Her cheeks reddened and she turned away. "I'd like to go, but if I get swamped with work, I'll probably just stay behind." She said softly. "I can help you, if you do." Severus said. Miranda smiled. "That wouldn't be to bad." Severus returned the smile. "How's Kat?" Kat, or Kathryn Snape was Severus younger sister. She was a quiet second year, looking a lot like her older brother, with his long onyx black hair and dark eyes. She had been put in Slytherin with her brother. "I haven't seen her for awhile." "She's hiding, in her dorm room." Severus said. "Apparently one of the older girls made fun of her." "Well that's not nice." Miranda said with a frown.

They had reached the Grand Stair case. Miranda looked up from her books. "Well Severus, this is as far as you can walk me." Severus nodded. "I know. See you in Potions tomorrow?" "Of course." Miranda grinned. "I want the chance to prove you wrong." She said with a challenging smile. "Good, I'll hold you to that." Severus said, with a smile of his own. "See you there, Miranda." He said, heading down the stair case.

Kat was stretched out on the love seat in the other wise empty Slytherin Common room, lost in a book, when Severus entered. She looked over the edge of the leather to look at her older brother and raised a eyebrow. "Are you humming?" She asked, lowing the book all the way. Severus looked at her. "No." He lied. Her raised eyebrow rose higher. She watched him settle himself in a chair in front of the fire. Putting her book on the table next to the love seat, she got up, moving behind his chair and draping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and staring into the fire. "So how's Miranda?" She asked after a moment. "How do you know I was with Miranda?" Severus asked, not taking his attention off the dancing flames. "Margurete told me. She said she saw you and some Gryffindor girl in the library and seeing as the only Gryffindor girl I can think of that you'd even be talking to is Miranda, I figured it was her." "She's fine. I was helping her with her potions homework." Severus informed the younger girl. "Mhmm, yeah, sure. Probably in there making out." "Kat!" Kat shrugged, and kissed her brother on the top of the head, standing up. "Well, I know you like her." She said, moving away from his chair. "I do not, Kat." "Liar, it's written all over you." Kat said. "For a thirteen year old, you're significantly observant." Severus said, looking over his shoulder at the girl. Kat picked up her book with another shrug. "I must get it from Father." Severus sneered in disgust. He didn't get along at all with their father. Their mother had passed away a three years ago. Severus turned back to the fire, resting his chin on his hand. "I'm going to bed, Severus. Good night." Kat called, over her shoulder as she headed down the hall. "Good night Kat." Severus replied, before falling into one of his deep meditations.

Miranda closed the dorm room door as softly as she could, so as not to wake anyone and padded softly over to her bed. She sit her bag under her desk chair and pulled off her robes. Slipping into her nightgown, she began to pull back the covers of her bed when a voice in the bed next to her spoke. "You were in there all night with him." Lily said in a harsh whisper, raising herself up on her elbow. "So." Miranda replied, climbing into her four poster bed. "Is there something going on between you and Severus Snape?" Lily asked. Miranda looked shocked. "Why do I have to keep reminding everyone we're just friends!" She said a little to loudly and a girl across the way moaned and rolled over. "It was just a question, Mir. I mean, when ever you're around him, you just sort," "I what?" "You blush a lot." "Well if he didn't make all of those obscene remarks." Miranda said. "I suppose, I mean after all, you blush a lot around Sirius." Lily said. Miranda felt her cheeks reddening at the mention of her tall, muscular friend. "Like you are now!" Lily giggled. "Do you like Sirius?" She asked Miranda after she calmed down. Miranda sighed, leaning closer to Lily's bed. "If I tell you this, Lil, it has to stay between you and me." Lily looked offended. "Mir, you know I'd never tell any of your secrets, you're my best friend." Lily said seriously. "I like them both." "Sirius AND Severus?" Miranda nodded. "How, I mean, why." Miranda shrugged. "Sirius makes me laugh, yet he's always been there for James, and us. He's cute," "A lot of girls think he's cute," Lily cut in. "I know." "Why Severus Snape?" "Because, well, look at him. Okay well, maybe I'm the only girl in this school that thinks he's handsome." "Yeah, like a snake." Lily said. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Some snakes can be quite handsome, Lil. But there's more to him, then what everyone else sees." "More to the snobbish bookworm. I've died of shock." "He's not snobbish, Lil." Miranda said a little fiercely. "He can be quite nice. He's smart and there's nothing wrong with that. And no matter what you guys say, he's always been nice to me." Miranda said, rolling back into bed. She heard Lily sigh in the darkness. "You've got to pick only one, Mir." "I didn't know I was obligated to do so." Miranda said with a yawn. "One of these days Miranda, you're going to have to. I just hope you'll be able to make the choice." Lily said, rolling over. Miranda frowned, thinking on what Lily had just said and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Potions was the first class of the day. And Miranda's partner was none of the then Severus. She gave him a smile as he sit down with a yawn. "Up late?" She asked him. "Finishing the homework I didn't get done." He said. Professor Boyles entered, practically glaring at the students. He was a short, balding man with a chubby face and squinty eye, which he used to glare at the class day in and day out. "Today we will be making Wit- Sharpening Potion." He growled. Miranda glanced at Severus, but he looked confident. "The recipe and instructions are in your books." Boyles said. Severus thumbed though his tattered and beaten copy, to the page. "Set to work, I will grade you at the end of class." Boyles retreated into his office. "Right." Miranda muttered. "It's an easy recipe." Severus said as if it were nothing at all. "I'm out of wormwood!" Sirius whined a desk behind them. "You can borrow some of mine." Remus said casually. "Yuck! What is this stuff? Looks like something a cat coughed up." Sirius declared. "Or something you coughed up." Miranda heard James utter. "Ow!" Which was no doubt the result of Sirius slugging him in the arm. Miranda shook her head. "James!" Remus nearly cried. Miranda turned in her seat to see James pouring the contents of one of his vials down the back of Sirius's robes. She sighed and turned back. "Children." Severus muttered, loud enough for only Miranda to hear, as he added the Feverfew to the cauldron. "Hey Snape!" Peter yelled. Severus refused to turn. Miranda watched him as she chopped the Henbane. "SNAPIE!" Sirius taunted. Miranda restrained herself from turning, but she could see other student's around the class turning. "Severus Snape." James said calmly. Miranda finally turned, to find all three boys sitting there, waiting for Severus to turn. Sirius had something in his hand, but Miranda couldn't see what it was. And Remus looked very upset. "Come on Snapie-poo." Sirius taunted. Severus slammed the knife down and turned, glaring at the Marauders. Miranda watched in horror as Sirius pulled back his hand and threw something directly at Severus' face. A clump of soggy green leaves hit Severus in the eyes and he let out a howl of pain. "What was that?" Miranda yelled at Sirius, jumping to her feet. "Henbane." Remus replied. Miranda recoiled on Sirius. "You jerk!" Lily came running over to the table. "That can blind someone!" Severus was wiping furiously at his eyes. "I didn't know!" Sirius yelled back. "Yes you did, Sirius! I just told you!" Remus said. Miranda's glare jumped from Sirius to James. "How could you!" "I didn't think he'd throw it in his face!" James replied. "I can't see!" Severus yelled. Miranda shot Sirius one last glare before turning to Severus. "Come on Severus, I'll take you up to the hospital wing." Miranda took is arm and helped him to the door. Lily glared at James and Sirius, "That was low, Sirius." "I didn't mean to get it in his eyes, and why is she so upset?" Sirius demanded, throwing himself back in his chair. "Because Severus is her friend." Lily said, before turning and jogging out of the class room after Miranda and Severus. The rest of the class sit there, looking shocked at the Marauders.

Lily and Miranda sit on either side of Severus as they waited for Madam Pompfry. Severus was unusually quiet and Miranda knew he was seething with anger. Lily glanced past Severus to her best friend, with a worried look. Madam Pompfry came back moment's later with a bottle and eye dropper. "You'll have to stay over night, Severus." She said as she tipped back his head and put two drops in each eyes. Severus didn't reply. "I'll make a bed ready." With that, she hustled off. "That was low, even for Sirius." Lily said once she was gone. "He's going to get an ear full." Miranda growled. "Are the eye drops helping any?" She asked Severus. "No." He said simply. Miranda frowned. "If you'd like, Severus, Miranda and I can get all your work from the classes." Lily said. Miranda looked at her friend. "Thank you." He said almost tonelessly. Madam Pompfry came back. "This way, my dear." She took his arm and led him towards a bed. She made Miranda wait outside a curtain. "I'll tell Kat." Miranda called around the curtain as Madam Pompfry helped Severus into pjs. Miranda checked her watch. By now, Professor Boyles would grading the class on their potions and definitely notice three of his students gone. "Lily, can you do a favor, can you go down and tell Professor Boyles what happened?" "He wont like it. It'll probably get Sirius in trouble." Miranda frowned, "Sirius shouldn't have done it, especially if Remus told him what the Henbane could do. One of these days, he's just going to have to face the consequences of his actions." Miranda said. Madam Pompfry lowered the curtain and Miranda turned to Severus who was sitting up in the bed, looking very angry.

Miranda promised to bring Severus' work to him from each class and she caught Kat in the halls between second and third class. "Severus is up in the hospital wing." She told the younger girl. "WHY!" "Sirius, he decided to throw Henbane at him, it temporally blinded him." Kat glared. "Oh! Black is so mean!" "Kat, I don't think he really meant to blind Severus." "You don't know that!" Kat nearly cried. "He's always picking on Severus!" "Kat!" Miranda called after the girl as she stormed down the hall. Miranda sighed and hurried to Herbology. They were pruning Panzillas, large tropical plants that would not stay still, waving their branches and leaves in all directions. Miranda sighed heavily, glaring at her plant, shears in one hand and both on her hips. "Stop that!" She said firmly as the plant swayed back and forth, waving it's branches back and forth. "You have to be calm with them." Came a voice from behind her, she knew well. "I find it rather hard to be calm after today's events, Sirius Black." Miranda said, with out even looking over her shoulder at the tall young man. "Mir, I'm sorry!" Sirius said. "No time for ideal chitchat, Mr. Black." Came the professor's voice. Sirius fell into trying to prune the plant next to Miranda. "I didn't mean for it to happen!" Miranda frowned, clipping fiercely at the leaves. "I find that hard to believe, Sirius Black." "Miranda! I swear I'm sorry!" Sirius nearly cried. "Don't apologize to me, Sirius, apologize to Severus." Miranda added venomously. Sirius glared. "I don't know what you see in him." He hissed. "A lot that you don't!" Miranda replied. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. He turned on his heel and stormed back over to the plant James was pruning. Miranda kept at hers. "He really is sorry." Came another voice she knew. "James, I don't want to talk about it!" Miranda hissed. She heard James sigh. "Miranda," James said softly. "Do your realize, Sirius has had a crush on you for the last two years? Since the Hall?" James asked. Miranda slowed her pruning and looked at James Potter. "Yes, I know." "Well, don't you feel the same?" James asked, clipping of some leaves, before ducking under a swinging branch. "James, this isn't the topic to be discussing." Miranda said, a little annoyed. James sighed. Miranda glanced around, then frowned. "Where's Remus?" She asked, a little concerned. "Full moon tomorrow night." James said, as if it were no big deal. Miranda returned to her clipping. "Are you going with him tonight?" She asked. Miranda was well aware, having accidentally discovered Remus' secret, that he was a werewolf. "Yep. Before supper." James said. "I'll come up to the house, with some extra blankets and food." Miranda said. "Peter'll wait for you at the Whomping Willow." Miranda nodded, as she cleaned off her shears and put them up, as the bell rang.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the next class and Miranda was exceptionally good at the class. She breezed through it, collecting extra work for Severus and by the end of Transfiguration, her last class, her bag was doubly full. She practically dragged all the work up to the Hospital Wing. Upon entering, she found Kat was there, and quickly ducked behind a curtain, listening. "I'm sorry Severus, I just don't think, if she's going to hang out with friends like that, that she'd be very good for you." "Kat. It's not your place to decided." Severus said flatly. Kat frowned. "Fine, but if she lets another one of her friends hurt you." "She didn't let him, he did it on his own, that is, if he has any brains to act on his own. Potter probably put him up to it." Severus sneered. Miranda frowned. She suddenly felt as if she were caught in the middle of everything. She made her move, coming out from behind the curtain. Kat just sort of glared. "Hi Severus." Miranda said cheerfully. She caught a small smile from him before he seemed to return to business. "How are you feeling?" She asked, coming over to the bed, opposite of Kat. Severus frowned. "I still can't see, if that's what you mean." Miranda gave a sad smile. "Madam Pompfry said it would be a little while before you could. Which makes me think, that getting your work was a waste of time." She said, taking out his books and putting them on the bedside table. "Not really, I wont be behind now." Miranda smiled and shook her head. "I'm going, Severus." Kat said hotly. "All right, good night, Kat." Severus replied. "Good night." With that, Kat left. "She said you told her what happened." Severus said, when they were alone. "Yes, I tried actually. She got a little upset about it." Miranda said, pulling up a chair. Severus nodded. "I can't stay long, I have a load of homework." She told him. "All right. Thank you, for coming by." Miranda smiled, and was almost glad he couldn't see her blushing. "You're welcome. I'm sorry Sirius did what he did." Severus gave a sneer of disgust and Miranda looked down at her hands. "Forget about it, I will." He said. But Miranda felt as if he was lying. "Well, I'm still sorry. He shouldn't of done it." "It wasn't your fault." Severus said, gently. Miranda's blush deepened. Madam Pompfry came then, with a tray. "Better hurry down to dinner, Ms. Marko." She said. Miranda stood, and stepped up besides the bed. In a spur of the moment, she grabbed Severus' hand and held it for a moment. "I'll come by in the morning before class." She said and released his hand, fleeing from the room quickly.

She acquired some fruit and cheese from the kitchen and a couple of bottles of pumpkin juice, she snagged a couple cakes as well and wrapped all of this in a blanket, which she put in a small backpack with the help of an extending charm, meaning she could put many things in the small leather pack and it wouldn't get full. She packed five extra blankets and hurried down from the tower to the Greeting Hall. Carrying the pack on her back, she tiptoed over to the large doors, listening to the laughter in the Great Hall and carefully opened one, slipping through and pulling it closed behind her. She jogged, towards the Whomping Willow. As she approached, she saw Peter waiting for her. "Hope you brought something good." He said with a grin as she stopped before him, catching her breath. Miranda smiled. "Ready then?" Peter asked. Miranda nodded and watched as he changed into a rat. He scampered down and out of sight, through the hole of the tree and as Miranda approached slowly, it stopped flailing. Miranda got down on her hands and knees and squeezed under the hole and crawled along. Peter the rat was waiting for her and she quickly followed him up the passage.

After what seemed like forever, a light was visible at the end of the tunnell and Peter crawled out, becoming himself again. A hand protruded into the hole to help Miranda out and she took it. James pulled her to her feet and grinned. "What kept ya?" "Getting all this with out being caught." She said, unslinging her bag. She pulled out the short blanket with the food first and handed it to Peter. "Where's Remus?" She asked. James nodded to the other room and Miranda took out another blanket, going into the other room.

Remus was leaning up against one wall, white as a sheet and sweating. Miranda smiled warmly, which he returned weakly as she crossed over to him. "James said you'd be coming by." He said as she knelt down beside him, unfolding the blanket. "I wanted to bring some extra blankets, so you'd be comfortable before tomorrow night." Remus smiled sadly. "Thank you." He said as she covered him up. "You think you brought enough food?" She heard Sirius ask sarcastically. "Enough to last to Wens day." She said. She smiled to Remus before standing and going into the other room, Peter was already stuffing his face with a cake. "Want to stay and eat with us?" James asked.

Miranda stayed, and eat with the Marauders. James seemed to make it a point to Sirius not to bring up the afternoon's events, which Miranda was thankful and Sirius and James did their best to amuse Remus. James was in the middle of reenacting Professor Boyles when Remus told him what Sirius had done. Miranda laughed and shook her head. Sirius sat pouting. "I wont say that you didn't deserve triple detention," Remus said, "After all, I had told you that Henbane was poisonous and more then likely to blind him." "Shut up Remus." Sirius pouted. James and Peter laughed, Remus shrugged his shoulders. Miranda shook her head and looked at her watch. "If I don't get back now, I'll get caught in the halls after Lights Out." She said standing. "Oh come on, Mir!" James said. "We do it all the time!" "Yeah, stay, a little longer?" Sirius begged. "You can't come tomorrow, you know that." Remus said. Miranda bit her lip, all four boys attempted to give her a puppy dog look, but it was James and Remus' look that made her give in. She sighed heavily and plopped back down on the floor next to Remus again. She fell into deep conversation with the Marauders about their latest string of pranks, minus the Henbane incident.

"We should have got in trouble for that one." Remus said, about a rather dangerous prank that Dumbledore had stopped them from doing. "But we didn't, did we?" Sirius chimed in. "Yeah, but why?" Remus asked. Sirius just shrugged. "Well next time, it'll be bigger and better!" Sirius said a little loud. "Shhh!" James hissed, and nodded to Miranda. Miranda had stretched herself out on the floor and fallen asleep. "Do we wake her?" Peter asked. James shook his head. "Let her sleep there." He said, getting up and going over to the pack she'd brought and pulled out a blanket. He covered her up, before settling back down on the floor with the others. They continued to talk, long into the night, in hushed voices.

Miranda yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Instead of finding herself in her bed, in the dorm room, she found herself in the Shrieking Sack with floor guys spread out all over the floor. She started to gasp, but it turn into a yawn and sit up. Peter was curled up against Sirius, who was in turned leaning up against James. Only Remus was by himself, laying up against the wall and shivering. Miranda climbed to her feet, dusting off her robes and went over, putting her blanket on Remus. She turned, picking up a bit of the mess from last night and wondering how in the world she would going to get back to the school. Checking her watch, she groaned audibly, it was past nine o'clock, everyone would be in the middle of History of Magic. "We didn't have the heart to wake you." Came James' voice in a whisper. Miranda looked over and saw he was watching her. "I wish you had of." Miranda sighed, but knew it was all to late. "Someone's going to be wondering about me. I never miss a class!" "Come on, I'll take you back up to the Whomping Willow." James said, heading over to the tunnel hole. Miranda followed him, crawling along behind him. When he touched the button, there was enough room for her to squeeze by and out of the tree. "Tell Lily not to worry." James called from the tunnel as Miranda climbed out. "I will." She called over her shoulder as she pulled up her robes and began running at a full run towards the castle, praying she got there with out being seen and trying to think up an excuses.

Severus watched from the window in the Hospital Wing as he dressed, watching Miranda come running over the still dewy field from down near the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest and frowned. Why would she be down in that area? He asked himself. He grabbed his books, if he left now, he could meet her in the halls before Defense Against the Dark Arts and asked. He looked around for Madam Pompfry and when he didn't see her, ran from the Hospital Wing. Trying not to run in the halls, as the other professors didn't care for that, he made it to the Grand Stair Case just as Miranda came running through the great doors. She practically slammed the door shut and cringed at the sound. Severus looked around the halls, to see if anyone heard and took the stairs two at the time. "Miranda!" He called, just loud enough to get her attention.

Miranda spun around, holding a hand on her heart. She sighed when she saw it was Severus and smiled weakly. "Glad to see you out of the Hospital wing." She said when he reached her. He grinned, then asked. "What were you doing out there?" Miranda frowned. "Skipping class." She half lied. Severus raised an eyebrow. "You never skip class." "It wasn't all my fault this time." She said. "Fine, keep secrets from me." "Oh I'm not Severus, I just can't tell you everything right now." Miranda replied, checking her watch. "Enough time to grab my books before DADA." She muttered. "Sit with me in class?" She asked Severus with a smile. "Sure, why not." He replied as they headed up the stairs together. "Wait for me here." She said and ran towards the Gryffindor tower. Grabbing her bag from her dorm room, she ran all the way back down the Grand Stair Case and a waiting Severus. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, catching her breath.

They started down the hall towards DADA. "This may be a silly question, Severus, but have you thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" Miranda asked softly, slightly embarrassed to be asking the question. Severus thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Not really. You?" "Oh I don't know, I don't think it would be to bad to teach, even here at Hogwarts." "I guess." Severus said, glancing down one hallway as they walked. Miranda looked around them, then stopped. "Severus, I don't recognize this hallway." She said, looking all around them. "Neither do I." Severus replied, looking down the hallway behind them. It was plain, for the most part, with nothing but doors both sides of the halls. "How did we end up here?" Miranda asked, Severus shrugged. "Let's try to go back." He said and they started back down the hallway, and around the corner, only to find their selves in another hallway they didn't recognize. "Well, that did no good." Miranda said, turning to go back. She jumped and let out a little yelp. Severus turned to see what the matter was and found himself face to face with a wall, blocking their path. Miranda and Severus looked at each other.

Lily glanced around as the class began to take their seats in DADA. Miranda wasn't there, and neither was Snape. It wasn't like either to miss a class, Miranda adored Professor Galen. And Snape had always been exceptionally excellent at DADA.

Miranda and Severus stopped, for the forth time. "Has this ever happened to you before?" Miranda asked, sounded a little more then annoyed. "No." "I guess I'm the only one who ever got lost their first year." Miranda said looking heaven ward. "I don't think we're really lost, I think we're just, somewhere else." "That made a lot of sense, Severus." Miranda said, giving him a look. "Well, how would you explain it?" Severus asked exasperated. Miranda sighed, frustrated. "See." "Shut up, Severus." She tossed him a look. "We've practically missed Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, checking her watch. "SOMEONE is going to be wondering what on earth is going on and I have Quidditch practice tonight." "Still playing that useless game?" Severus asked as they resumed walking. "Yes, I'm still playing Chaser." She said, looking around them. This hall seemed to be a museum for statues and every once in awhile, one would turn it's head to look at them. Miranda raised an eyebrow as one, rather close to her, blinked. She let out another yelp and jumped closer to Severus, bumping into him, as the statue flexed it's clawed fingers. Severus caught her before she knocked them both over and gave her a look. "The statue, it flexed it's fingers." She said, looking up at him, then pointing to the statue of a rather nasty looking fellow, with long clawed fingers. "Right." Severus said, looking at her. "It did!" "I believe you!" "Oh no you don't!" Miranda gave him a dark look. Severus laughed. "I do." Miranda, as if realizing how stupid it sounded herself giggled, pulling herself up straight. She stopped short and started blushing when she realized Severus was still holding her around the waist. Severus realized this as well, and let her go at once, his own cheeks reddening.

By the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily was very worried about Miranda. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room before lunch, to see if the other girl was there. When she asked around, no one had seen her since the day before.

Miranda and Severus had resumed their search for getting out of the twisting labyrinth of halls. "This is getting old, fast." Miranda grumbled. "I think we've just about got it." Severus said, looking up at one statue. "I remember this statue." Miranda looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like all the rest." She said. "No, we passed it on our way down this hall the first time."

Lily ran down to the Hospital wing, hoping maybe Miranda was visiting Severus, but when she didn't find her best friend there, she turned and looked around perplexed. "Lose something, Ms. Evans?" A marvelous deep voice asked. Lily jumped and turned to see the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and thought about lying to the Headmaster but decided against it. "Yes sir, my best friend." "Well that is indeed something we must never lose. Where did you last see her?" "Just before dinner, yesterday, Headmaster. I was hoping she was up here visiting Severus Snape but he isn't here either." Dumbledore frowned. "I truly hope the two haven't gotten into any trouble. Come, we will search for them together." He said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder and leading her down the hall.

"There! There's the stair case!" Miranda cried, joyously. She and Severus broke into a sprint and ran down the hall, approaching the top of the stairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs and Miranda let out a relieved sigh, turning to Severus. "You have no idea how glad I am to be out of those blasted halls!" She said, Severus grinned. Still over joyed for finally finding their way out of the maze of halls, Miranda tossed her arms around Severus' neck, standing on her tiptoes and hugging him. Severus was caught completely by surprise and blinked, looking at Miranda when she stepped back, smiling.

"Miranda!" Lily cried, seeing her friend at the top of the forth floor stair case. Dumbledore smiled as Lily ran up the stair case. Miranda grinned at Lily as she came to a stop. "Where have you been?" Lily asked. "Lost, in a bloody maze of halls." Miranda said. "With Severus?" Lily asked, looking at Severus who was looking else where. "Yes, and if it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have gotten out of there." Miranda said, she thought she caught Severus blush.

Miranda explained everything to Lily when they were in the dorm room after classes. "I hope Remus is all right." Lily said, looking out the window and over the field, towards the Whomping Willow. "I'm sure he is." Miranda said from her bed, where she sit cross legged. Lily finally turned from the window and went over to sit on Miranda's bed. "So you and Severus?" "What about us, Lily?" Miranda asked, looking at her best friend. "Is it getting serious between you two?" She asked the redhead. Miranda shrugged. "I don't know. I think I really like him, Lil." Lily put a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "You should tell him that then." Miranda sighed. "I would, if the others would leave me alone about it. Did you know what James told me yesterday in Herbology?" Lily shook her head. "That Sirius has a crush on me." Miranda told her. "I know." Lily said softly. "James and I were talking about it the other day." Miranda frowned, looking at Lily. "I didn't want to bring it up with you. I didn't think it was a good idea." Miranda looked down at her hands. "I like Sirius, but as a brother only." Miranda said finally. "Are you positive about that?" Lily asked, seriously. "Yes." Miranda answered firmly. "Then you do like Severus." Miranda nodded after a long moment. She looked at her watch. "Go, tell him, Mir." Lily said with a confident. Miranda nodded and got off the bed, heading for the dorm room door.

Severus had no desire to stay in the Slytherin common room that evening and decided to walk the halls. His thoughts were jumbled and he was trying to make sense of how he really felt about Miranda. He climbed the stairs to one of the towers that over looked the grounds.

Miranda went to the library first. She didn't know all of the places Severus hung out at with his friends, Lucius and Gallager. But she was hopping she'd get lucky. Gallager with sitting with a couple girls in the library when she entered. She looked at the tall 15 year old, with his dirty blond hair and handsome good looks. She had never actually spoken to him, but he'd know where Severus was. She went over to the table slowly. "Gallager," The boy looked up at her, with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Have you seen Severus?" "Why are you looking for him?" Miranda gave him a look. "Because I desperately need to talk to him." She said. Gallager shrugged. "He could be anywhere." "A lot of help you are." Miranda said, Gallager grinned. "I try." Miranda rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, leaving the room.

She took the dungeon stairs two at a time, but knew she would never be able to find the Slytherin common room. Looking around the dungeon halls, she sighed and turned, heading up the stairs. She wondered around the halls aimlessly, not even knowing where to find Severus.

Severus left the tower and headed down to the library. He found Gallager there and flopped down in a chair across the table from his friend, propping his feet up on the table. Gallager grinned. "Where ya been, Sevvie?" Severus gave him a look. "About. Why?" "Because, that pretty little red head from Gryffindor was looking for you." Severus took his feet off the table and leaned forward. "Miranda?" "I guess that's her name." Gallager answered. Severus got to his feet and left the room.

Miranda headed up to the tower, that over looked that grounds outside the forest and leaned on the stone. She shivered, looking up at the gray clouds and wishing she'd brought her cloak. She wondered if there was to be snow fall as the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"Up on the tower, young man." The Bloody Baron said, pointing his sword up the stair case he'd seen Miranda climb. "Thank you." Severus said and took the steps two at a time. He came out on to the balcony to find Miranda standing against the railing, hugging herself from the cold. Unpinning his cloak, he cast it off his shoulders as he came up behind her, sitting it upon her small frame.

Miranda cast a look over her shoulder to see who had set their cloak about them and saw it was Severus. She gave him a warm smile, pulling the black cloak, with it's venomous green lining closer about her. "I've been looking for you." She said, as he leaned up against the railing, turning to face her. "So I was told. Any reason why?" He asked. She looked down at the cold stone her hands were on. "I wanted to talk...about us." She said softly, her cheeks going nearly as red as her hair. Severus straightened up and looked at her Miranda. "Us?" He asked. Miranda's embarrassment grew as did the color in her cheeks. She finally raised her dark green eyes to meet his black gaze. "I like you Severus, as much more then friends, and I wanted to know if there was any chance that you felt the same way." She cast her gaze down again, surprised she had even managed to say those words. Severus looked down at his feet and was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Miranda," The girl raised her gaze again, but her cheeks hadn't lost their color. "I..." He tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say to her, but he'd never been good at expressing such feelings. Miranda searched his face, then smiled warmly, raising a hand and touched his cheek. They found each other standing toe to toe and gazing at each other. Severus found himself leaning in as Miranda raised herself up. With in the short moment, their lips touched as they kissed.


End file.
